PARA SIEMPRE TÚ
by Itzelitha788
Summary: PIERS NIVANS TRABAJA PARA LAS FILAS DE LA B.S.A.A. E INESPERADAMENTE SE ENAMORA DE SU CAPITÁN CHRIS REDFIEL DANDO LUGAR A UN SIN FIN DE ACONTECIMIENTOS...
1. Chapter 1

El más jovén de la B.S.A.A.

Bueno que les puedo contar sobre mi...am tengo 21 años,me llamo Piers Nivans y actualmente mi trabajo es en las filas de reclutamiento de la B.S.A. el menor de tres hijos,mis hermanos murieron en el incidente de Racoon City;uno por infeccion y el otro tratando de salvar vidas...debo mencionar que los dos tambien pertenecian a las filas de la B.S.A.A.(al parecer todos,hasta mi padre teniamos algo en común..."las armas"). Mi padre tambien fue capitan del equipo "Ghost"cuando trabajó para el ejercito y como yo también fue francotirador...de ahi mi pasión...

El y mi madre fueron asesinados en un supermercado y bueno desde los 17 años soy huerfano...viví un tiempo con mis abuelos hasta que cumplí la mayoria de edad y entonces fue cuando decidí entrar aquí...Digo tal vez no pude hacer algo en su tiempo para evitar que murieran,pero,ahora siento que mi deber es no dejar que se pierda ni una sola vida mas a causa de este bioterrorismo...  
Actualmente soy francotirador de nivel medio/superior y soy parte del equipo "Tao";estoy en evaluación...aunque mis superiores dicen que tengo buenos dotes de francotirador prefiero no confiame,por que,bueno ya saben siempre habra alguien mejor...

Voy a mi primera mision importante...ya que las otra misiones eran limpiar bodegas y/o hacer alguna que otra guardia a la hora de hacer alguna que otra mision secundaria...  
En esta misión vamos a una bodega de donde supuestamente se estan traficando armas biorganicas...la verdad no se mucho sobre el tema,ya que ni siquiera nuestros superiores entienden muy bien el tema del bioterrorismo.

Todos nos presentamos con nuestro capitán para que nos de el informe sobre la misión,al parecer tendre un compañero (casi siempre hecía mis guardias solo) su nombre es Dilan y a pesar de que casi nunca hablabamos , me cae bastante bien...

-Ok nuestra misión es investigar que es lo que hacen dentro de esa bodega,no debemos dejar maleantes vivos...Todo es inprecindible...somos un equipo por lo tanto todos trabajamos juntos,pero si uno quiere hacer algo por su cuenta debe entender que si trabaja solo, muere solo...ya que no pienso arriesgarla vida de todo el equipo para salvar el trasero de uno...entendido...-Dijo con voz fuerte y clara nuestro capitán...-preparense partimos en 10 minutos-

La verdad su palabras no me reconfortan del todo,pero bueno soy solo un soldado y debo acatar las ordenes de mi capitán.  
Vamos en una camioneta blindada alrededor de 15 soldados y el capitán.

Debo admitirlo estoy demasiado nervioso,no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en que tal me valla en esa susodicha bodega...Mientras yo veo por la ventana,mis compañeros van revisando sus armas, mientras otros simplemente observan...la verdad me ponen mas nervioso ellos que la misión...trato de calmar mis nervios viendo por la ventana algunos bellos paisajes de pinos que aún se conservan intactos a pesar de todo este lio del bioterrosismo.

Por fin llegamos...-Nivans usted y Roff(Dilan) subiran a aquella torre y desde ahí abterán a todos los enemigos que nos puedan tomar desprevenidos,esten alterta al comunicador por si tengo que darles alguna otra indicación-Dijo el capitán-¡SI SEÑOR!-respondemos mi compañero y yo,mientras corremos a la torre a la que se nos indico mi rifle y algunos cartucho con municiones me pongo en poscicion para comenzar a disparar y enemigo tras enemigo cae abatido

-Puede seguir avanzando señor- le digo por el comunicador a mi capitán.

A pesar de que ahí se traficaban armas bioterroristas estaba bastante tranquilo, hasta que depronto oímos los gritos de unas personas...maso menos entre tres o cuatro...

-Eh Piers oíste eso,parece que hay personas atrapadas en ese edificio- Dijo Dilan algo extrañado

-Si , eso parece..se oye el llanto de una niño...-digo

-Por dios ire a salvarlos...o al menos lo intentare...

-P-pero el capitán dijo que no nos separamos del equipo...

-Lo se Nivans...pero no puedo dejar que se pierdan mas vidas a causa de esta mierda, ademas tengo una hermana pequeña y no me gustaria que ningun niño muera a manos de esta guerra...si no quieres acompañarme lo entendere...pero yo tengo que hacer algo por esas personas...*Se da media vuelta mientras prepara su arma*

-Espera...iré contigo de cierta forma no me gustaria que mas gente muera...-

Dilan me sonrie y asienta con la cabeza...

-Bueno Nivans ¡a la carga!-

-¡A la carga!-

Corremos lo mas rapido que podemos al edificio de donde provenian los gritos...y para nuestra sorpresa al tumbar la puerta nos encontramos con una especie de mutacion con aspecto feroz y para rematar llevaba una fuerte coraza que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo...

Buscamos con la mirada a las personas y lo que encontramos fue a una niña de aproximadamente 8 años y lo que suponemos erán sus padres...

-¡Corran-grita Dilan mientras comenzamos a disparan contra esas repulsivas cosas,hacemos lo posible por ttratar de evacuar a las personas sin dejar de disparan,pero para nuestra sorpresa esa mutacion golpea bruscamente a Dilan dejandolo bastante lastimado...

-S-sigan no miren atras-alcanza a decir , mientra esa cosa se le va a los golpes...

-Ya escucharon corran...trato de distraer a la mutacion pero para mi mala suerte me quede solo con un cartucho de municiones...corrimos lo mas rapido que pudimos hasta una especie de balcón...primero bajo el padre, de ahi la niña y cuando estaba a punto de bajar la madre de la niña esa cosa comenzó a correr lanzandome hacia un lado dandolee practicamente toda la embestida a la señora...muriendo practicamente al instante...

-¡Huyan!- alcanzo a gritrale a el señor y la niña...-mantenganse en un lugar seguro-digo casi al mismo tiempo que comienzo a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra hacia aquella cosa sin lograr herirle -Mierda cuando piensas morir-pienso...mientras siento un gran golpe sintiendo después como mi cuerpo se estrellaba contra el pavimento...si, esa cosa había logrado tirarme por el balcón...  
Trate de incorporarme pero fue completamente inútil ya que estaba demasiado aturdido y lastimado como para siquiera sostenerme en pie...mi vista comenzó a nublarse...¡EXACTO! había quedado inconsiente...


	2. Chapter 2

Que suerte haberte conocido.

La verdad no se como demonios fue que llegue a esta especie de habitación de hospital o al menos eso me parece...estoy practicamente vendado de pies a cabeza...miro hacia mi alrededor tratando de incorporarme poco a poco...

-Debes guardar reposo , estas muy malherido-...me dice una dulce voz

-¿Comó fue que llegue aquí?-digo casi al mismo tiempo que levanto la mirada para lograr ver a una enfermera de cabello largo y rubio...la verdad era muy linda aunque las chicas nunca han sido lo mio...

-Resivimos un aviso por parte del equipo Tao, al parecer hubo una enboscada y desafortunadamente hubo muchos muertos...fuimos a auxiliar a cada sobreviviente que estaba en mal estado...estabamos a punto de retirarnos cuando te vi y note que aun respirabas...empeze a darte los primeros auxilios y mis compañeros te subieron a una camilla...limpie todas tus heridas y te eh vendado gran parte del cuerpo...debo admitirlo...tienes suerte de estar con vida...-dice la amable chica mientras me acerca algunas pastillas para el dolor y un vaso con agua-.

-Gracias-...le digo mientras le entrego el vaso

-De nada, vamos te dejare para que descanses-me dice mientras camina hacia la puerta...

Trato de descansar pero no puedo quitarme de la mente la incognita de saber que paso con mi equipo, y de pensar que hare ahora, o simplemente de pensar que habrá pasado con las personas que ayude a escapar...

Cierro los ojos , tratando de descansar...pero escucho como alguien abre la puerta...

-No me eh movido, digo por si venias a regañarme de nuevo-...

-Que bien soldado porque te necesitamos fuerte y sano en el campo de batalla-

-¡Eh!-digo exaltado para ver a un hombre apuesto y de porte bastante varonil...

-L-Lo siento crei que era la enfermera-...digo mientras siento que la cara la tengo mas roja que un tomate...

-No te preocupes soldado...Me llamo Chris Redfield y de ahora en adelante trabajaras para el equipo "Alpha"...Yo sere tu capitán...me han dicho que eres muy buen francotirador y no es por presumir pero en mi equipo estan los mejores, una vez este totalmente recuperado estaras con los mejores-Dice con una linda sonrisa.

-Chris Redfield?!-Digo algo nervioso...

-Oh veo que no me conoces-

-Lamentablemente no tenia el placer de conocerlo en persona,pero eh escuchado mucho sobre usted-le digo mientras trato de sentarme-Yo soy Piers Nivans,señor-

-Mucho gusto Piers-Me dice mientras me estrecha la mano...-Sera un placer tenerte en las filas de equipo Alpha...bueno te dejo que descanses...-

-E-Espere capitán, ¿usted sabe que es lo que ha pasado con el equipo Tao?-

-Lamentablemente todos han muerto, algunos aquí y la mayoria en el campo de batalla...Lo lamento Piers-.

-No se preocupe capitan, yo se que sus muertes no fueron en vano y murieron luchando-

Chris me sonrie amablemente antes de salir de la habitación...demonios es bastante atractivo...sus ojos azules son hermosos y su voz...wow su voz tan masculina hace que mi nombre saliendo de sus labios se escuche hermoso...basta Piers deja de fantasear con tu superior...eh escuchado tantas cosas sobre el que desde que entre a la B.S.A.A. ah sido un ejemplo a seguir para mi...

Creo que mantiene una relación con una tal Jill Valentine...ella tambien trabaja para la B.S.A.A. solo que ella esta en eh tenido el placer de conocerla pero siendo pareja de Chris supongo que ella debe ser bastante guapa...

Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde lo que paso con el equipo Tao,ya me eh recuperado del todo y según me informan tendre mi primera misión con el equipo Alpha;ire como francotirador secundario...todos nos reunimos para que el capitán Redfield nos de el informe de la misión.

-Nuestra mision será evitar que armas biorganicas lleguen a manos de los bioterroristas de la ciudad de "Tall Oks",la central me ah informado que esta misión es bastante peligrosa asi que no baje la guardia,preparen sus armas partimos en 15 minutos-Dice el capitán Redfield.

-Piers puedes venir un momento-me llama mi capitán...asiento con la cabeza mientras me acerco a el.

-¿Me llamo señor?-

-Escucha Piers , el sera tu nuevo compañero , su nombre es Matt Fuller y al igual que tu es francotirador, el te pondra a puebra en esta misión y veremos si lo que se dice de ti es cierto-.

-Mucho gusto soy Piers Nivans y espero no darte una mala impresion de mi-Le digo a Matt, el solo sonrie.

-Fuller enseñale a Piers donde se encuentras las armas, que se equipe con todo lo que necesite, nosotros los esperaremos aquí-Dice el capitán.

Matt me guía a una especie de bodega donde hay desde pistolas de bajo calibre , hasta lanzacohetes...tomo un rifle de francotirador y una pistola ametralladora, algunos cartuchos con balas y preparo mi armamento...observo que Matt no deja de verme con mucha curiosidad...

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto.

-Jaja no nada en absoluto, solo me eh quedado sorprendido de como tomas tus armas con mucha determinación,bueno veo que no conoces del todo al capitán Redfield que aunque paresca ser muy estricto, es bastante amable,bueno novato todos somos un equipo pero...-

-Ya se si quiero hacer algo solo,muero solo- lo interrumpo

-Jaja te equivocas, aqui todos somos un equipo y entre todos nos cuidamos la espalda aqui nadie es impresindible...el capitán Redfield siempre nos ha dicho que debemos estar listos para morir por la causa,pero su obligacion es asegurar que todos regresemos con vida-Me dice bastante seguro.

Debo admitir que eso me quita un gran peso de encima.

Nos encontramos con el Capitán Redfield y subimos a las camionetas que nos llevarán a donde se estan traficando las armas.

Despues de un largo camino, llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Matt busque un lugar adecuado desde el cual puedas cubrirnos-Dice Chris.

-Ese balcón parece adecuado-le digo a Matt

-Ok ese esta bien-dice Matt.

Subimos hacia ese balcon y nos preparamos con esa tipica pose de francotirador.

Coloco el Rifle en poscicion apoyandome en el balcón y poco a poco comenzamos a disparar turnandonos...disparando los mas rapido y sigiloso que se pueda...

Mientras avanzaba el equipo nosotros abatiamos a cualquiera que pueda poner en peligro la operación...

-Hemos recuperados las armas biologicas, pueden bajar-Dice el capitán por el comunicador.

Abajo nos reencontramos con el equipo y notamos que aunque misión fue peligrosa todos estan sanos y salvos...

-¿Que tal lo ah hecho Matt?-Pregunta el capitán.

-Bastante bien señor, de hecho a abatido a muchos mas enemigos que yo-dice Matt

-Asi que lo que dicen de ti es cierto,eh novato-Me dice Chris mientras alborota mi cabello.

-Gracias capitán-dijo mientras me sonrojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Un vuelo muy extraño.

El tiempo ha pasado,5 años para ser exactos...poco ah poco me eh ganado el respeto y admiracion de los demas soldados ,eh ido mejorando mis habilidades en el campo de batalla y ahora soy co-comandante...así es literalmente soy la mano derecha de el capitan Chris Redfield,tengo mi propio equipo y en todo este tiempo el 90% de las misiónes han sido exitosas.

Lo unico malo de todo esto es que mientras mas tiempo paso con el capitán Redfield, mas siento atraccion por el...Ah decir verdad siento que estoy enamorado de el...

Al principio crei que lo que sentia era respeto y admiracion...pero...uno no sueña con su capitán solo por tenerle respeto...cada dia mas que paso junto de el tengo ese impulso por confesarle mis sentimientos...pero eso es demaciado estupido ya que el es feliz junto a Jill...Demonios odio este sentimiento que solo me hace sufrir...de haber sabido que esto es el "Amor" jamas me hubiera fijado en el.

El tiempo pasa cada vez mas rapido...es sorprendente para mi el saber que apenas tengo 26 años y estoy donde estoy.

Mi proxima mision es ir a Europa del este, Edonia, exactamente.

Supuestamente se ha mejorado el virus haciendolo cada vez mas agresivo; este virus lleva por nombre virus "C" y esta muy vigente en esos lugares.

En estos momentos estamos en la ciudad de Tall Oks y partiremos en avión en un par de horas...Ya estoy en el aeropuerto con mis maletas y estamos a punto de subir al avión...poco a poco la fila avanza...faltan como 4 personas antes de que pase yo, asi que voy preparando mi pase de abordaje...ya pasando revision , tomo asiento, trato de relajarme un poco ya que le temo mucho a las alturas,ya han pasado 15 minutos desde que aborde...me pregunto que sera lo que retrasa el vuelo...estaba a punto de levantarme de mi asiento para ir con el piloto y preguntar que es lo que retrasa el viaje, cuando de repente veo que de esa cabina sale el capitán Redfield, rapidamente regreso a mi lugar ,mirando por la ventana esperando a que llegue mi compañero de asiento,cuando escucho esa voz tan familiar...

-Perdón por la demora,pero tenia que verificar que todo estuviese bien antes de despegar-Me dice Chris.

-N-No se preocupe capitán, la seguridad ante todo-Digo algo nervioso,sintiendo que la cara la tengo horriblemente roja.

El avion comienza a despegar y mientras mas sube mas me aferro a mi asiento.

-¿Te sucede algo Piers?-

-N-No N-Nada capitán- digo casi tartamudeando

-¿Te pasa algo soldado?,estas muy palido-

-Le digo que no me pasa nada-digo algo exaltado por los nervios,-solo estoy cansado eso es todo-

-Mmm...No me convence mucho soldado, pero esta bien descansa-

-Am...una pregunta capitán...¿cuanto va a tardar maso menos el viaje?

-Maso menos 20 horas,¿por?-

¡QUEEEEE!20 horas ,pienso, que hare 20 malditas horas sentado junto a el...

-¿Pasa algo? Piers-

-No nada solo que son muchas horas-Digo muy nervioso tanto que fue casi imposible ocultarlo,-Disculpeme capitán , pero el sueño me esta venciendo-digo solo para ocultar mis nervios...jaja con este tipo a mi lado, lo que menos quiero es dormir,-Buenas noches capitán-

-Buenas noches soldado-.

Despierto a mitad de la noche, son maso menos las 3 a.m. miro hacia mis lados viendo estupidamente enamorado a mi capitán...viendo lo lindo que es mientras duerme,viendo sus labios,esos labios por los que daria la vida solo por un pequeño y diminuto beso...todo iba bien en mi fantasia imaginaria, hasta que veo intenciones de despertar en Chris,rapidamente me giro y hego como si estuviese durmiendo...

Todo iba bien, hasta que senti la mano de mi capitán tocando suavente mi rostro...

Pero que demonios...por que lo hace...aunque no me gustaria que dejara de hacerlo...despues de unos minutos aleja su mano para volver a dormir...espere un rato,confiandome en que se halla vuelto a dormir, para poder volver a ver su rostro unos minutos mas...decido volver a recostarme pero apenas cierro los ojos ,el avión comienza a tener algunas turbulencias...dios que mas puede ir mal...pienso mientras siento que el alma se me escapa con cada movimiento...cierro los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarme,lo cual solo duro unos instantes ya que al abrirlos lo primero que veo son unos grandes y bellos ojos azules viendonme algo preocupados...

-¿Estas bien Piers?-por suerte los movimientos bruscos de el avion duraron un par de minutos.

-Em e-este s-si-digo casi a punto de desmayarme...

-Espera un momento-dice chris mientras se levanta de su asiento,al poco rato regresa con algunas pastillas para el mareo,una botella con agua y algunas de esas tipicas bolsitas para cuando tengas que vomitar...-Toma-me dice Chris-aun faltan unas cuantas horas y se que las necesitaras-.

-Muchas gracias capitán-

-Llamame Chris-

-Muchas gracias Chris-.

El solo sonrie mientras vuelve a recostarse,tomo las pastillas y al igual que el trato de dormir de nuevo...estamos a punto de aterrizar y veo que Chris sigue dormido,trato de sacudirlo un poco y nada...

-Am...cap...Chris ya aterrrizamos-digo mientras el abre sus ojos lentamente.

*Bosteza*

-Gracias soldado-solo asiento con la cabeza mientras nos levantamos para salir...no estamos exactamente en Edonia,ahora estamos en Inglaterra,aun falta camino para llegar al punto de la misión...este esun pequeño pasaje para descansar...Camino junto a mi capitán,cuando de repente suena su celular...

-Si halo...oh hola Jill como estas-Grrr es Jill...no puedo evitar ponerme de cierta forma celoso.-Si ,estoy aqui en Inglaterra,estoy con Piers y vamos camino a la central,asi que disculpame pero tengo poco tiempo,cuidate,te amo-ese ultimo par de palabras hizo que por algunos segundos pensara en mil y un formas de asesinar a la tal Jill...control Piers,control.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo que debí haber callado.

-Piers iremos a la central para que nos den todas las indicaciones sobre la misión , ok-

-Si capitán...digo Chris-.

Subimos a una camioneta , la cual nos llevaria a la central,despues de un largo camino pofin mencionar que esta bastante alejada de la civilización y eso es para no alarmar a ningun otro por el inmenso patio en donde habían decenas de novatos entrenando,para despues dubir a un elevador que nos llevaria varios pisos arriba.Y el capitán saluda a el mas alto mando que puede existir dentro de la B.S.A. enseña algunos planos e imagenes,uno que otro mapa y algunos toma todo,le estrecha la mano y subimos de nuevo al elevador...

-Hoy no iremos a ningúna misión,pueden tomarse el dia libre,mañana a primera hora partiremos a el punto de encuentro,excepto tu Piers , tu y yo trabajaremos juntos hoy-

-Si señor-

Todos bajan excepto Chris y yo,nosotros bajamos un par de pisos mas...A decir verdad no sabia que la central podía ser tan a una especie de oficina en donde solo habia un escritorio toma los planos y todo lo que le dieron y los extiende sobre el escritorio.

-Quiero que veas esto Piers,estas son las nuevas mutaciones, son una mejora del virus "C", se llaman "J´avos" y segun me informan son mucho mas agresivo y tiene la capacidad de regenerar ciertas partes de su cuerpo-Dice Chris algo preocupado

-A si que esta misión no va a ser facil-

-Me temo que no, pero lograremos completarla sin problemas ,ya veras...Por cierto Piers te vi bastante emocionado cuando bajamos del avión...nunca habias venido aquí ¿verdad?-

-Jaja no capitán,es mi primera vez...en Londres-

-Ya veo,oye que tal si te enseño un poco la ciudad,digo tenemos el dia libre y no veo problema alguno...que dices-

-Claro,encantado capitán-Digo casi gritando de felicidad

-Ok, entonces ve a alistarte en lo que yo voy a dejar esto a mi oficina, nos vemos en 1 hr en mi oficina-

-S-Si capitán-

El solo me sonrie, subo de nuevo al elevador imaginandome mil y un cosas...Teoricamete esto es una cita...dios que nervios...

Al llegar a la habitación veo a un chico arreglando sus maletas , parece ser un novato...

-Buenos dias señor-Dice con una gran sonrisa,es extraño que me diga señor ya que parece ser casi de mi edad..

-Buenos dias,¿tu eres?-

-Me llamo James señor-

-Ok,mucho gusto-le digo mientras estrecho nuestras manos.-Disculpa que no podamos hablar pero tengo cosas que hacer-.

-Ok me retiro señor-el chico sale de la habitación dejandome solo, la verdad es un chico muy apuesto.

Salgo de la ducha y empiezo a vestirme con unos pantalones cafe claro y una botas militares , me pongo mi camisa sport y voy al baño a afeitarme la poca barba que me sale...me peino usando un poco de gel y uso una locion citrica,me pongo mi camisa y una chaqueta color verde obscuro...

Me encamino hacia la oficina de mi mayor, aunque habiendo tantas no se cual es exactamente, asi que prefiero preguntarle a la secretaria...

-Hola vengo a buscar al capitán Chris Redfield-.

-Identificación ,por favor-saco de mi billetera mi licencia de soldado y se la entrego

-Todo derecho y de ahí hacia la izquierda,oficina 3F-Me dice mientras me devuelme mi licencia.

Camino segun las indicaciones , hasta que por fin la encuentro,llamo a la puerta un par de veces.

-Adelante-

-Permiso capitán-wow su oficina es muy espaciosa y tiene muchas cosas, algunos libros,fotos de Jill y el y algunos reconocimientos honorificos colgados en la pared.

-Vamos te enseñare un poco la ciudad-me dice mientras abre la puerta dandome permiso de salir primero.

Bajamos por el ascensor y salimos hasta la entrada de la central, veo estacionado un Mustang negro edicion 2002 el cual va muy acorde al estilo Redfield.

-Vamos sube-

-Wow capitán es un mustang 2002-

-¿Te gustan los coches?-

-Mucho capitán-

-Pues hoy es tue dia...¿sabes conducir?

-Claro que si capitán-

-Bueno toma ,conduciras-me dice mientras me da las llaves,wow no lo puedo creer, el mejor maldito dia de mi al auto y comienzo a conducir por una carretera vacia y con paisajes de pinos verdes y alto,respiro ese olor a naturaleza , que hace que olvide por algunos segundos toda esta basura por la que lucho dia a la velocidad poco a poco a tal grado que llego a sentirme piloto de carreras.

-Demonios Piers, baja la velocidad, si seguimos asi podriamos tener un accidente-Dice aleterado mi capitán.

-Jaja, eso no sucedera,soy el mejor conductor de la B.S.A.A.-Digo confiado , sin apartar la vista

-Que bajes la velocidad,es una orden-

-Lo siento capitán-

Despues de un largo camino, por fin llegamos a la civilización.

-Entra a ese estacionamiento, ahí dejaremos el coche , al fin y al cabo no lo necesitaremos-Dice Chris.

Pffff que mal, yo queria seguir conduciendo.

-Y bien Piers,¿a donde quieres ir primero?-.

-A donde usted prefiera,al fin y al cabo estoy a sus ordenes-

Chris se sonroja un poco.

-Entonces bien-Dice Chris mientras hace una parada a uno de esos tipicos autobuses rojos de Londón.

Subimos rapido al autobus , pero el conductor frena de golpe haciendo que me resbale y caíga hacia atras,por suerte mi capitán estaba ahí para rescatarme , poniendo una mano en mi espalda para evitar que llegue a caer.

-L-lo siento capitán-Digo con la cara super roja.

-N-no te preocupes-No logro comprender por que por algna razoón Chris esta tan nervioso,tomamos asiento en la parte superior,recorrimos casi toda la ciudad ,el big ben,el miraor y hasta el castillo de la reina Isabel.

-Wow cuantos guardias rodean el castillo capitán-veo que Chris se pone algo triste cuando pasamos por ahí.

-¿Sucede algo Chris?-

-Nada importante, solo recorde algunas cosas que sucedieron cuando tuve una misión ahí-

Wow no sabia que Chris trabajó para la reina,aunque me pregunto que habrá pasado,estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando de repente siento una mano en mi hombro.

-Piers aquí bajamos-

-Si Capitán-

Caminamos una cuantas calles mientras Chris me iba diciendo algunos detalles sobre la ciudad, la verdad si Chris hubiera sido mi maestro de historia jamas hubiese faltado a clases.

-Eh Piers ¿tienes hambre?-

-Am...si capitán-

-Ok te llevare al mejor restaurante de la ciudad-

-No es necesario capitán,cualquier otro lugar esta bien,no es necesario que sea costoso...am que tal ese bar...se ve agradable...-Digo mientras señalo una pequeña cantera de fachada muy bonita.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición-

-¿Cual?-

-Que me llames Chris-yo solo sonrio mientas haciento con la al bar y Chris solicita una mesa para dos,el mesero nos guía y nos da la carta del menú...Yo opto por pedir Ternera ala parrilla con verduras y una limonada;Por su parte Chris pide filete de pollo y una cerveza.

Terminamos de comer y Chris pide una botela de licor,no soy muy fan de beber pero la ocasion lo copa y copa la barrera de Capitán-Soldado era menos procure beber menos por que la misión de mañana sería muy importante,por su parte Chris bebía el licor como si fuese agua.A decir verdad no sabia que una persona podia beber tanto;Ya pasada la media noche empiezo a preocuparme por donde dormiremos,supongo que deber haber muchos hoteles por aqui disponible aunque sinseramente me preocupaba mas Chris...como demonios haria que llegue en pie al Hotel.

-Capitán debemos irnos, ya es tarde-.

-Un poco mas, no seas aguafiestas-

-Que acaso se le ah olvivado que mañana tenemos que cumplir una misión importante-Le digo mientras le hago una seña al mesero para que traiga la cuenta.

-Pfff cachorro deberias divertirte mas-.

¡QUEEEEEE!como se le ocurre llamarme cachorro,aunque me dijo asi por que esta borracho,quiero suponer.

EL mesero lleva la cuenta y saco mi billetera para pagar,por suerte cambie los dolares por euros,estaba dispuesto a pagar cuando de repente Chris saca de su billetera una tarjeta y se la da al mesero que habilmente la pasa por su terminal y le da el ticket de pago a Chris.

-Me llevo esta-Dice Chris mientras toma la botella de este hombre piensa seguir la fiesta.

salimos mientras Chris aun se puede sostener en pie,le hago la parada a un taxi , ayudo a subir a Chris, que para nada suelta la botella.

-Lleveme al hotel mas cercano que haya , por favor-Despues de un rato el taxi se detiene,salimos y le pago al taxista,le agradesco y se al hotel maso menos aceptable, aunque eso ahora no importa.

-Un cuarto por favor-Le digo a la señorita recepcionista.

-Para los dos-me dice sorprendida

-Am...si-Despues de checar que cuartos estaban disponibles , me da una llave , habitación 14.

-Esta en el tercer piso a la derecha-Dice la señorita.

-Gracias-

-Que desperdicio-eescucho que la chica susurra,me pregunto por que,aunque evito mirarla,tomo a Chris del brazo para ponerlo en mi hombro.

-Vamos Chris-

subimos al elevador y con la mirada busco la habitación.

-Aquí es-Digo mientras abro la puerta.

¡QUEEE!solo hay una cama,ahora entiendo por que dijo eso la suerte habia un sillón, eso hiso que me aliviara un poco.

-Ok Chris , tu dormiras aquí-le digo a mi capitán mientras lo dejo suavemente sobre la cama.

Me quito mi abrigo y Chris hace lo mismo.

-Tu donde dormiras cachorro-pff veo que le agrada ese apodo.

-En el sillón capitán, ahora si me disculpa voy a apagar la luz-estaba apunto de apagarla , cuando de prronto siento una mano sobre la mia.

-Eh Cachorro aun es temprano,aún no quiero dormir-demonios parece que se esfuerza por hacerme sentir nervioso.

-P-pero capitán mañana es un dia importante-.

-Y por eso mismo quiero seguir bebiendo,puede que mañana sea mi ultimo dia y me gustaria haber disfrutado antes de que eso pase-dice Chris.

Opto por dejarlo beber,total que puede salir mal,ademas estare a su lado hasta que se duerma.

Despues de un rato Chris afloja un poco su corbata,pffff esa corbata roja que amo tanto,se la quita,mientras yo desvio la mirada para que no vea que me repente siento que la pone sobre mi cuello y la ajusta un poco,sorprendido trato de quitarmela pero me es inutil ya que Chris me quita las manos.

-Vamos cachorro , has algunas piruetas para tu amo-Pero que cojones le sucede a este tipo, pienso, mientras me jala haciendo que caiga de rodillas al piso.

-Am..Chris...creo que has bebido demasiado-

-Los cachorros no hablan-dice Chris

-Deja de decirme cachorro-le digo ya bastante disgustado

-Dije que los cachorro no hablan y ademas dijiste que estarias a mis oredenes no?!-Demonios ahora pensare muy bien lo que digo.-Si estas a mis ordenes quiero que las cumplas como buen cachorro que eres-.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme mientras solo asiento con la cabeza,hago algunas piruetas y despues de unos minutos Chris me ordena sentarme a su lado,simplemente odebezco, me alborota el cabello y me sonrie,a pesar de lo raro que sea todo esto,la verdad es que me gusta.

-Ok suficiente Chris-le digo mientras me quito sur corbata,la cual estaba inpregnada de ese perfume tan masculino y misterioso que me encanta. Lo ayudo a levantarse y nos dirijimos a su cama,nuevamente lo recuesto y le ayudo a quitarse las botas.

-Buenas noches capitán-le digo mientras siento que me toma de la mano.

-Espera aun tengo una ultima cosa que quiero que cumplas cachorro-

-S-si dime-.

-Duerme conmigo-

¡ESTOY SOÑANDO O CHRIS QUIERE QUE DUERMA CON EL!

-Jaja q-que ocurrente es usted capitán,buen chiste-digo mas que nervioso.

-No es ningún chiste Piers,quiero que duermas en esta cama conmigo,es una orden-

-P-pero...-

-ES UNA ORDEN-No me queda de otra mas que hacer lo que mi capitan me pidio,me maldigo mil y un veces por haber dicho que estaría a sus ordenes.

Me quito la botas y la camisa , quedado solo en camiseta, mientras el se quita la camisa y camiseta , quedando desnudo de la cintura para volteo ,dandole la espalda a Chris para que no vea mi cara sonrojada.

Todo iba bien,hasta que senti un suave tanto en el cuello,como el de unos labios,trato de voltearme para ver que demonios sucede , pero para mi sorpresa lo unico que consigo con eso es un calido beso de mi capitán.

¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-la persona que mas amo me esta besando,es esto correcto?.

Trato de forsejear un poco,pero solo consigo que Chris me abraze fuertemente evitando asi que me mueva.

Despues de unos segundos decidi corresponder;me coloco sobre mi espalda,mientras Chris se coloca sobre mi para seguir besandome aunque se que lo que estamos haciendo es malo,debo decir que me encanta.

Chris quita mi camisa para enseguida comenzar a lamer mis pezones, no puedo evitar jadear de placer,comienza a bajar hasta mi vientre , donde comienza jugar con su lengua en mi ombligo,dios lo hace tan una mano sobre mi cara ocultando lo rojo que estoy lo cual dura unos segundo y que Chris hace que la aleje para poder besarme, entre beso y beso Chris aprovecha para desabrocharme el pantalón, bajandolo lentamente hasta que me lo a acariciar mi miembro quien rapido despierta, no puedo evitar arquear un poco mi espalda,dios es demaciado,Chris vuelve a besarme pero esta vez en el cuello,dando pequeñas mordidas que hacen que gima un poco,mientras que hace eso aprovecha para quitarse su pantalon y su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudos los dos.

Empieza a acariciar mis caderas , para despues empezar a masturbarme,tapo mi boca con mis manos para evitar gemir muy eleva mis caderas con intenciones de entrar.

-E-eespera Chris-

-Vamos no pasa nada-

-E-es que esta es mi primera vez-. No puedo evitar sonrojarme, despues de todo nunca habia tenido sexo con nadie...ni siquiera con una chica.

-No te preocupes , sere cuidadoso- me dice acerca un par de dedos a mi boca,primero acariciando mis labios. -Lamelos- lo hago obedientemente, despues de unos segundos los saca de mi boca para introducirlos en mi entrada,primero introduciendo uno , para seguidamente introducir el segundo.

No puedo evitar arquearme de de unos minutos de jugar con sus dedos dentro de mi, decide sacarlos para comenzar a rozar con su miembro mi entrada.

-¿Estas Listo?- me dice al oido despues de haberme dado un calido y romantico beso.

-S-si capitán-

Chris comenzo a penetrarme lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme,por mi parte yo empiezo a gemir de placer,mientras el comienza a moverse , cada vez mas rapido , mientras lame mis si que lo estoy sigue moviendose esta vez ya no era cuidadoso,ya era hasta un poco violento,yo no tenia otra opcion que gemir y jadear, de repente un gemido bastante sensual sale de la boca de Chris mientras que algo tibio entra en mi.

Vuelvo a poner una mano en mi rostro con la intencion de ocultarlo, pero de nuevo es inutil ya que Chris la quita para darme un beso.

En ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa mas que confesarle a Chris mis sentimientos, fue ahí donde dije lo que debí haber callado.

-Chris...Te amo- Dije arrepintindome mil veces dentro de mi.

-Yo tambien te amo...Jill- dijo mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido

Fue en ese momento en el que subi y baje del cielo en el mismo segundo...Lo hizo conmigo,pensando en lagrimas no pudieron evitar salir,maldiciendome en mi cabeza por haber sido tan estupido,nunca debi haber accedido,no debi haberlo hecho,nunca debí harle dicho te amo...No debí haberme enamorado.

Volví a vestirme y me recoste en el sillon tratando dormir, lo cual dio efecto despues de haber llorado varia horas en silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Un nuevo comienzo?

*Desde el punto de vista de Chris*

Llevo 5 años conociendo a Piers y le eh tomado mucha estima al muchacho,no solo por su valentia,coraje y responsabilidad;sino por que es de esas personas en las que se pueden confiar,es alguien que con solo verlo sabes que no te fallarán; ademas de que es uno de mis mejores hombres y literalmente mi mano derecha, ya que es co-comandante.

Hace unas cuantas horas subimos al avión que nos traeria a London para despues tomar otro transporte que nos llevara a Edonia;es ahi donde sera nuestra proxima misión importante.

Eh retrasado un poco el despegue del avión y eso es porque estaba convenciendo al piloto de que me dejase cambiar de asiento,ya que queria sentarme junto a Piers...aveces me pregunto si tanta estima hacia un chico puede ser normal.

Por fin despegamos,noto al chico algo nervioso,sin mencionar que esta aferrado a su asiento...

-¿Te encuentras bien Piers?-a lo que me contesta afirmativamente con voz que no le debe agradar mucho las alturas.

Despues de unas horas el muchacho se queda dormido,debo decir que es demaciado "lindo" cuando duerme,acaricio un poco su cabello y noto una fragancia citrica que brota,muy tipica de el.

Yo se muy bien que soy,es decir,me gustan las mujeres...mi novia es maravillosa, llevo años con ella y la amo mas que a nada...lo que mas temo en este mundo es perderla, a ella y a mi hermana Claire...Algun dia le presentare a mis hermosas mujeres a Piers, tal vez y le agrade mi hermana y llegue hasta ser mi cuñado...aunque ahora que lo pienso,al chico nunca lo eh visto relacionarse con ninguna chica...tal vez es demaciado timido.

Decido dormir un poco,total son como 20 horas de vuelo,pero mi ameno sueño es interrumpido por unas fuertes turbulencias...Rapidamente me volteo hacia el chico, el cual aunque no lo admita esta muy asustado,me levanto rapidamente para ir adonde las aeromosas y pedirles una botella con agua,algunas pastilla para el mareo y algunas bolsitas por si el chico siente la necesidad de vomitar,me apresuro lo mas que puedo.

-Toma-le digo al chico mientras le entrego las cosas.

-Muchas gracias capitán-

-Llamame Chris-despues de tantos años el chicho siempre me ah llamado por la cortante y distante palabra "capitán" y eso es algo que no me agrada mucho.

-Muchas gracias Chris-.

Trato de dormir de nuevo y al cabo de una horas siento un pequeño tambaleo...

-Am...cap...Chris ya aterrizamos-dice Piers despertandome con una sonrisa,abro lentamente mis ojos para toparme con los suyos...esos ojos color miel verdoso, que me gustan,me siento algo incomodo ya que el chico esta muy cerca de mi...

*Bostezo* mientras me levanto para poder salir del avión.

Apenas bajo del avión mi celular comienza a sonar...es una llamada de Jill,mi novia.

-Si halo...oh hola Jill,¿como estas?-noto una cara de desagrado en Piers...me pregunto porque...segun tengo entendido no se conocen...-Si, estoy en London,con Piers y vamos camino a la central, asi que si me disculpas tengo poco tiempo,despues hablamos...Te amo- Jill se enfado un poco en cuanto mencione a Piers,la verdad no entiendo cual es la razón.

-Piers iremos a la central para que nos den todas las indicaciones sobre la misión , ok-

-Si capitán...digo Chris-.

Subimos a una camioneta , la cual nos llevaria a la central,despues de un largo camino pofin mencionar que esta bastante alejada de la civilización y eso es para no alarmar a ningun otro por el inmenso patio en donde habían decenas de novatos entrenando,para despues subir a un elevador que nos llevaria varios pisos arriba.

Saludo al mas alto cargo que pudiese existir dentro de la B.S.A.A. en Europa, quien me pide que lo acompañe a su escritorio , en donde me enseña varios mapas,imagenes y archivos referentes a la misión,tomo todo y lo guardo cuidadosamente en mi maletí de nuevo al elevador, solo que esta vez descenderemos.

Hoy no iremos a ningúna misión,pueden tomarse el dia libre,mañana a primera hora partiremos a el punto de encuentro,excepto tu Piers , tu y yo trabajaremos juntos hoy-

-Si señor-dice el muchacho

Todos bajan excepto Piers y yo,nosotros bajamos un par de pisos mas...Llegamos a una especie de oficina en donde solo habia un escritorio los planos y todo lo que me dieron y los extiendo sobre el escritorio.

-Quiero que veas esto Piers,estas son las nuevas mutaciones, son una mejora del virus "C", se llaman "J´avos" y segun me informan son mucho mas agresivo y tiene la capacidad de regenerar ciertas partes de su cuerpo-Digo algo preocupado

-A si que esta misión no va a ser facil-me responde el muchacho

-Me temo que no, pero lograremos completarla sin problemas ,ya veras...Por cierto Piers te vi bastante emocionado cuando bajamos del avión...nunca habias venido aquí ¿verdad?-

-Jaja no capitán,es mi primera vez...en Londres-

-Ya veo,oye que tal si te enseño un poco la ciudad,digo tenemos el dia libre y no veo problema alguno...que dices-despues de todo casi no pasamos tiempo juntos fuera de combate,es decir, como un par de amigos normales.

-Claro,encantado capitán-Dice casi gritando de felicidad

-Ok, entonces ve a alistarte en lo que yo voy a dejar esto a mi oficina, nos vemos en 1 hr en mi oficina-

-S-Si capitán-me responde entusiasmado.

Sube al ascensor mientras yo guardo toda la informacion en mi maletin de nuevo,para despues subir al elevador e ir a mi oficina,no sin antes darme un baño en mi habitación y arreglarme un poco.

Despues de una hora llaman a mi puerta.

-Adelante-es Piers quien entra a mi oficina y observa con detenimiento toda la oficina.

-Permiso capitán- el chico se ve bastante bien a pesar de que sus atuendos y su gama de colores son bastante al estilo militar;abro la puerta dandole paso a que el salga primero,caminamos hasta el elvador y bajamos hasta la entrada de la central.

Saco de mi bolsillo , las llaves de un Mustang 2002 negro que la central me ha prestado.

-Vamos sube-

-Wow capitán es un mustang 2002-

-¿Te gustan los coches?-

-Mucho capitán-

-Pues hoy es tu dia...¿sabes conducir?

-Claro que si capitán-

-Bueno toma ,conduciras-le digo al chico ya que se ve bastante emocionado, mientras le entrego las llaves.

El chico conduce tranquilamente por la carretera que esta bastante solitaria,lo observo por unos cuantos segundos y siento un retorsijon en mi vientre,seguido de un pequeño escalofrio,de esos que te dan cuando vez a alguien entiendo del todo , el porque mi cuerpo reacciono asi al ver a Piers.

Todo iba bien,hasta que el muchacho comenzo a acelerar poco a poco,cada vez mas y mas rapido.

-Demonios Piers, baja la velocidad, si seguimos asi podriamos tener un accidente- Digo un poco alterado,ya que temia por la seguridad de Piers , la mia y la del auto.

-Jaja, eso no sucedera,soy el mejor conductor de la B.S.A.A.-Dice algo confiado , sin apartar la vista de el camino.

-Que bajes la velocidad,es una orden-

-Lo siento capitán- Me dice algo desanimado.

Despues de un largo camino, por fin llegamos a la civilización.

-Entra a ese estacionamiento, ahí dejaremos el coche , al fin y al cabo no lo necesitaremos- LE digo , mientra señalo un estacionamiento situado en el centro de la ciudad.

-Y bien Piers,¿a donde quieres ir primero?-.

-A donde usted prefiera,al fin y al cabo estoy a sus ordenes- No se porque no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Entonces bien- Le digo, mientras hago una parada a uno de esos tipicos autobuses rojos de Londón.

Subimos rapido al autobus , pero el conductor frena de golpe haciendo que Piers resbale y caíga hacia atras,por instinto pongo una mano en la espalda de Piers para evitar que llegue a caer.

-L-lo siento capitán- Dice Piers con la cara super roja.

-N-no te preocupes-No logro comprender por que por alguna razón estoy tan nervioso,tomamos asiento en la parte superior,recorrimos casi toda la ciudad ,el big been,el mirador y hasta el castillo de la reina Isabel.

-Wow cuantos guardias rodean el castillo capitán- No puedo evitar ponerme algo nolstalgico, ya que cuando trabaje en una misión importante una chica murio justo enfrente de mi , sin yo poder hacer algo al respecto,justo tenia la misma edad que Piers.

-¿Sucede algo Chris?-

-Nada importante, solo me acorde de unas cosas que sucedieron ahí-.

Caminamos una cuantas calles, mientras le iba diciendo algunas cosas sobre la ciudad;Creo que debí haber estudiado para guía turistico en vez de meterme a la de unas cuantas horas siento otra vez ese retorsijon, tal vez es porque tengo hambre, si eso debe ser.

-Eh Piers ¿tienes hambre?-

-Am...si capitán-

-Ok te llevare al mejor restaurante de la ciudad-

-No es necesario capitán,cualquier otro lugar esta bien,no es necesario que sea costoso...am que tal ese bar...se ve agradable...- Me dice mientras señala una pequeña cantera.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición-

-¿Cual?-

-Que me llames Chris- Le digo al chico ya que siento algo incomodo que siempre me llame "capitán", el solo sonrie y me asienta con la cabeza.

Solicito una mesa para dos y pido las cartas, elchico solicita una Ternera con verduras,mientras yo filete de pollo y una cerveza, mientras que por dentro moria por comer una hamburguesa con queso.

Solicito una botella de lico a la camarera, y me sirvo un trago y uno a Piers, el casi no bebe,noto que le desagrada el de unas cuantas copas, emiezo ya a sentirme bastante ebrio.

-Capitán debemos irnos, ya es tarde- oigo que me dice el muchacho mientras mira la hora en su reloj.

-Un poco mas, no seas aguafiestas- Le digo en tono burlon.

-Que acaso se le ah olvivado que mañana tenemos que cumplir una misión importante- Me dice , mientras le hace una seña al mesero para que traiga la cuenta.

-Pfff cachorro deberias divertirte mas- Digo algo molesto, aunque el apodo de cachorro se me hce bastante divertido ya que es uno de mis muchachos mas jovenes.

EL mesero lleva la cuenta y observo que Piers saca su billetera para pagar. Creo que el chico no entendio que yo lo invite y yo voy a pagar,saco una targeta de credito de mi billetera y se la entrego a la camarera, quien rapido me cobra y me devuelve la targeta y el ticket de pago.

-Me llevo esta- Le digo a la camarera,mientras tomo la botella de licor.

Salimos mientras aun se puedo sostenerme en pie. El chico hace una parada a un taxi, el cual se detiede y Piers abre la puerta para que pueda subir.

-Lleveme al hotel mas cercano que haya , por favor-. Dice Piers.

A partir de ahí no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedio,solo tengo uno que otro vago recuerdo.

Recuerdo que Piers pidio una habitacion ,la cual solo tenia una cama,una pequeña mesa, un sofa y un televisor.

Recuerdo que me sente en la mesa y comeze a beber otravez , mientras Piers como siempre de gruñon regañandome por la mision de mañana,Pff a vecez es demasiado reponsable.

Tengo un vago recuerdo, no esta muy claro,pero tiene que ver con Piers actuando como pregunto que fue lo que sucedio.

Esta mañana por una u otra razón desperte desnudo y con Chris Jr. feliz en esta cama; pense en mil cosas, aunque la mas acertada era que habia tenido sexo con Piers,la cual fue totalmente descartada al ver que el muchacho estaba recostado en el sofa y con ropa.

Me pongo mi ropa de nuevo evitando hacer ruido, para no despertar a Piers.

-Buenos dias Chris- me dice Piers en un tono mas serio de lo normal. -Veo que amanecimos felices- Dice Piers, mientras señala con la mirada mi evidente ereccion, demonio me eh puesto todo menos el pantalon.

-Am...este...pues...- le digo mas que nervioso.

-No te preocupes, a todos nos ha pasado- dice Piers de nuevo con ese tono serio.

-Em...O-oye Piers,¿sabes por que por alguna razón desperte desnudo?- no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Enserio no recuerdas nada- dice el chico, mientras camina hacia mi, con los ojos brillosos, como si quisiera llorar.

-Em...no- le digo mientras me levanto para abrocharme el pantalon,bajando un poco la mirada, sin dejar de notar que el chico sigue acercandose a mi.

-Lo que paso a noche...fue basicamente una estupidez, no vale la pena decirle- me dice con una que otra lagrima escurriendo en su mejilla.

-Piers...¿estas bien?,¿poque lloras?- Piers se acerca mas, poniendo una mano en la pared donde yo estaba recargado, dejandonos a unos cuantos centimetros de distancia.

-Chris anoche...tuvimos sexo... Y...

¡QUEEE DEMONIOS!...-E-espero sea una broma Piers- le digo mucho mas que nervioso.

-Ja, para usted todo es una broma cierto- me dice , mientras seca sus lagrimas.- Me hubiese gustado que fuera eso,una broma, asi ahora no estaria muriendo por dentro poco a poco-.

-No logro entender...a que te refieres Piers- le digo aun sin comprender del todo.

-¡Que es lo que no entiendes Chris!,que hallamos tenido sexo o que te ame-. Me dice mientras se aleja un poco.

-Piers...tu...¿estas enamorado de mi?, como sucedio, en que momento ocurrio,por que no me lo dijiste antes, tu...tu sabes que yo...-

-Lo se Chris, usted y la srita Valentine son pareja desde hace tiempo, si no se lo dije antes fue porque ni siquiera yo mismo lo sabia,solo surgio y eso es todo-.

-Pero... es que no quiero que te hagas mas iluciones...el sexo...bueno fue sexo y nada mas...pero referente a tus sentimientos...Piers yo...lo siento-.

-No se preocupe Chris que yo sabre como superarlo y por nuestra amistad no se preocupe, que si para usted no significo nada lo que paso,creo que no importa lo que haya significado para mi; a demas somos unos adultos y no hay que andar con niñerias de dejarnos de hablar o algo por el estilo-.

No puedo evitas sentirme mal por el chico...nunca me imagine que el pudiese ser homosexual o que estuviese enamorado de mi...y mucho menos que llegaramos a tener sexo. Espero jamas volver a tomar asi.

*Punto de vista de Piers*

Aun no logro asimilar del todo lo que sucedio,hay muchas incognitas en mi cabeza...

¿Chris recordara algo?,¿Por que me confundio con Jill?,¿La srita Valentine tiene pene?.

Mil y un cosas se vienen a mi cabeza...no puedo seguir asi...

No puedo seguir enamorado de alguien que solo me ve como un amigo mas...

Despues de una horas, despierto, viendo que Chris se esta vistiendo,algo extrañado...supongo , no debe acordarse de nada.

-Buenos dias Chris- Digo con un tono de seriedad... -Veo que amanecimos felices- le digo mientras señalo la evidente ereccion de Chris.

-Am...Este...pues- me dice bastante nervioso.

-No te preocupes,a todos nos ha pasado-

-Em...O-oye Piers,¿sabes por que por alguna razón desperte desnudo?-

-Enserio no recuerdas nada-

-Em...no- me dice mientras me acerco hacia el.

-Lo que paso a noche...fue basicamente una estupidez, no vale la pena decirle- le digo con lagrimas en los ojos...no pude evitarlo...jamas habia lllorado por amor...la primera vez que me enamoro y la primera vez que me rompen el corazón.

-Piers...¿estas bien?,¿poque lloras?- Lo acorralo contra la pared ,poniendo una mano en la pared.

-Chris anoche...tuvimos sexo... Y...- las palabras salieronn solas de mi boca...no pensaba decirle nada...demonios!

¡QUEEE DEMONIOS!...-E-espero sea una broma Piers- me dice mas que nervioso

-Ja, para usted todo es una broma cierto-le digo mientras me seco las lagrimas...-me hubiese gustado que fuera eso,una broma, asi ahora no estaria muriendo por dentro poco a poco-.

-No logro entender...a que te refieres Piers-

-¡Que es lo que no entiendes Chris!,que hallamos tenido sexo o que te ame-. Le digo mientras se alejo un poco

-Piers...tu...¿estas enamorado de mi?, como sucedio, en que momento ocurrio,por que no me lo dijiste antes, tu...tu sabes que yo...-

-Lo se Chris, usted y la srita Valentine son pareja desde hace tiempo, si no se lo dije antes fue porque ni siquiera yo mismo lo sabia,solo surgio y eso es todo-.

-Pero... es que no quiero que te hagas mas iluciones...el sexo...bueno fue sexo y nada mas...pero referente a tus sentimientos...Piers yo...lo siento-.

-No se preocupe Chris que yo sabre como superarlo y por nuestra amistad no se preocupe, que si para usted no significo nada lo que paso,creo que no importa lo que haya significado para mi; a demas somos unos adultos y no hay que andar con niñerias de dejarnos de hablar o algo por el estilo- le dije...mientras por dentro estaba muriendo.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde aquel furtivo encuentro, y mi relacion con Chris, bueno basicamente se limito a una relación de ya 3 meses en Edonia y poco a poco las misiones se van complicando, eh oido que el virus lo han mejorado, haciendolo mas agresivo y fuerte.

Chris me ha encomendado a un pequeño grupo de novatos, entre ellos destaca un muchacho atractivo, alto, rubio y de ojos azules...pero lo que mas me llama la atención es su gran potencial como francotirador...Ja, es ironico, hasta llego a sentirme un poco intimidado...Llevo muy buena relación con el, su nombre es James Benfortd y es uno de mis mas grandes amigos y... si el sabe bien lo de Chris y yo, sabe mis gustos, tanto los buenos como los malos, es alguien en quien puedes confiar ciegamente, es alguien de quien podrias enamorarte facilmente. Aunque no se muy bien si el tambien es homosexual, es algo de lo que nunca hablamos, a pesar de que el sabe que yo lo soy.

Al principio tenia miedo de confesarle mis "gustos", pero el no es de los que juzgan sin antes conocer.

Hoy me toca hacer guardia junto con James, lo cual hace que no sienta tan aburrida la noche.

-Vamos novato, que la noche es corta- le digo

-Jaja novato... si apenas eres mayor que yo por unos cuantos meses- dice en tono burlesco James.

-Eso no importa, sigues siendo menor que yo- le digo entre risas mientras nos preparamos para hacer la guardia nocturna.

Una vez ya en la torre de vigilancia comenzamos a platicar, ya que la noche esta bastante tranquila, eso si, sin dejar de vigilar.

Durante estos meses, eh pensado sobre mis sentimientos hacia Chris,se que aun siento algo por el, pero, tambien se que es estupido seguir haciendome ilusiones con algo que esta muy lejos de pasar; Aun tengo una duda referente a Chris, que sera lo que piense él sobre lo que sucedio, ¿que sentirá?, supongo que no se lo ha dicho a nadie, eso mancharia la reputación del gran Chris Redfield, pero, ¿pensará en ello?...aunque sea una vez.

-Oye Piers- me dice James, sacandome un poco de mis pensamientos. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Am...si dime-.

-Tu...¿sigues sintiendo algo por el capitán Redfield?- Por alguna razón James tiene un leve sonrojamiento en sus mejillas.

-A-am...bueno, es complicado- le respondo desviando la mirada.

-¿Porqué?, no le veo lo complicado a un simple "si" o un "no"-.

-Es que, si siento algo por el, pero lo que siento me lastima, porque a él nunca le importe en algo más allá de una simple amistad de trabajo... a pesar de lo que sucedio, el simplemente, lo tomo como si no hubiese pasado algo, a pesar de que le confese mis sentimientos, jamas olvidare esas palabras, esas estupidas palabras...- No pude evitar que una lagrima cayera por mi mejilla.

-Lo siento Piers- Me dice James, mientras me abraza fuerte. -Piers, se que, tal vez no sea el momento, ni lo mas romantico, pero, me gustas, y se que nunca te habia dicho mis gustos, pero, cuando me confesaste que eras homosexual, sentí como si tuviese una oportunidad de conquistarte, ahora no espero un "si" por respuesta, pero aun así quiero decirtelo...Piers Nivans, te quiero y estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, y se que tu estas enamorado de otra persona, pero, por favor, dame una oportunidad de enamorarte, dejame ser quien te libere, quien cuide tu espalda, quien este contigo en las buenas y en las malas,dejame sanar tu corazón, dejame hacer que vuelvas a creer en el amor...Piers, tu...¿quieres ser mi pareja?-. me dijo, mientras tomaba mi mano.

-James...dejare que lo seas...dejare que cuides de mi corazón...pero, necesito tiempo, no quiero jugar contigo,dejare que seas quien me libere, pero dame tiempo para poder dejar de sentir lo que siento por Chris y asi poder enamorarme de ti- James me abrazo fuerte y yo lo abraze a el, fue en ese momento en el que senti algo que hace tiempo no sentia, esa paz en mi corazón y en mi mente; cerrre los ojos unos momentos,para despues oir en mi oido un susurro de James.

-Gracias, te prometo nunca abandonarte-. a lo que solo le respondi abrazandolo mas fuerte.

-Se supone que deben hacer guardia, no escenas de telenovela- Abro los ojos para ver a Redfield parado a unos centimetros de nosotros, me pregunto si abrá escuchado todo.

-Lo siento Capitán- le digo mientras me separo de James.

-Perdón señor- dice James un poco sonrojado.

-Piers, ve a mi oficina y tu Benfort,te puedes retirar-. Noto un tono más serio de lo normal en la voz de Chris. supongo debe haberse molestado...o sera acaso...No Piers...eso jamas.

En camino a la oficina de Chris recuerod la propuesta de James, e inevitablemente una sonrisa se me escapa.

-¡Hey!hace cuanto no te veia sonreir, supongo que el novato debio decirte algo muy especial- Me dice Chris, mientras caminamos, auunque lo que dijo fue amigable, en su voz hay un tono de disgusto.

-Am...bueno, si, la verdad es que si- le digo.

-Y...si no es indiscreción...¿qué fue lo que te dijo?- pfff si que eres curioso Chris, piensó.

-Am...pues, me propuso ser su pareja- le digo con las mejillas coloradas.

-Ya veo- me dice en un tono mas que serio.

-¿Hay algún problema capitán?-

-Em...no mientras no se distraigan demasiado-.

Por fin llegamos a su oficina, jamas se me habia hecho tan largo un camino.

-Bien Piers hemos recibido ordenes de la central, las cuales dicen que nos quedaremos aquí por mas tiempo del previsto, al parecer tenemos mas trabajo del que esperaba, así que prepara bien a tus hombres- me dice , mientras pone sus manos en mis hombros. Inevitablemente siento un escalofrio recorrer mis espalda, dios, detesto que mi cuerpo reaccione hací cuando estoy con el.

-Ok señor, haré mi mayor esfuerzo-

-No lo dudo soldado, y bien cambiando de tema, a este chico...James,¿cierto?,que sucede entre ustedes- me dice, mientras se sienta al frente mio.

-Bueno, am...que puede suceder, basicamente, esta enamorado de mi y pues yo tambien lo quiero...-

-Pero...no estas enamorado de el...¿cierto?-

-Am...no, pero pretendo hacerlo, me eh propuesto enamorarme de el y sentir eso a lo que le dicen: "amor correspondido", me eh puesto la meta de olvidar de quien si estoy enamorado, para poder ser feliz junto a James- No se de donde saque el valor para decirlo, y lo peor, en su cara, pero esto feliz de haberlo hecho.

-Y por que dejaria a la persona de la que si estas enamorado, por James-.

-Simple capitán, esa persona no me corresponde y yo no puedo seguir ligado a alguien que no es para mi, asi que dejare de herirme a mi mismo con algo que fue practicamente nulo, para ser feliz junto a alguien que me quiere enrealidad-. y simplemente lo dije.

-Piers, ese alguien...soy yo-.

-No capitán, ese alguien, erá usted, y si me permite tengo que retirarme, permiso capitán-.

Deje esa oficina sintiendo que el alma se me derrumbaba y las piernas me temblaban, aunque estaba feliz, por que al fin dije lo que tenia guardado, por primera vez hablo mi consciencia y no mi corazón, y eso hizo que por fin liberara esa inutil carga que sentía.

Ahora se que mi felicidad tiene nombre y apellido y es James Benfort.


End file.
